Master Loves Me
by TrulyWished
Summary: Izuru and his Master, what more needs saying? Lemon, M/M/M, Complete Oneshot


Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters and I make no money from writing this particular piece of smut.

Warnings - sex between men, threesome, angst, psychological manipulation

**Master loves me.**

Of course he does. His hands are always gentle, his kisses kind to my bruised skin.

He tells me it's a secret that he loves me, one which only he and I know. It makes me happy, to have a secret just for us. Something I do not have to share with the _Other_. I grimace and Master brushes my bangs back, speaking quietly against my cheek. "Izuru, what is wrong?"

I blush and settle closer to his side. "Nothing, Master. Nothing could be wrong as long as you are with me." In public, he ignores me, acts as if I am invisible, but here, now, I am everything. His focus is amazing, that he can look away from someone he loves so much for the sake of public opinion. He always says it is for me, to spare me the laughter that would follow exposure but I wouldn't mind.

Letting others laugh would be a small price to pay for being able to claim him. But he remains patient with me, never punishing me if I complain. Not that I do often, he is too perfect and wonderful for someone like me and I don't want him to get annoyed with me. He murmurs in my hair and kisses my nose, stroking my back as I doze.

"Gin." My head snaps up; I didn't notice _Him_ arrive.

The door slides silently shut and I move to the side, trying to stay out of sight, futile though it may be. _He_ can always sense me, always see me, no matter where I am hidden. Master demands that I be kind to _Him_, that I be loyal. "Protect him, Izuru, protect him from anyone and everyone." So I do. I defend _Him_ to anyone who would speak badly of _Him_, fight for _His_ cause, turn my gaze only to _Him_, and despise _Him_ the entire time. _He_ knows I do, mocks me with it, taunts me with sly looks and painful pinches.

_He_ hates me as much as I hate _Him_. But still, I am weaker and wriggle further to the side, easing out of the way for _Him_ to curl in and claim my territory. Like a sleek, pale cat, _He_ eases _His_ lanky body along the Master's side, smirk in place. I hate you, I hate you! _He_ only smiles at me and reaches out to ruffle my bangs, subtly yanking the edges.

Master covers _His_ hand and removes it gently, patting me softly before returning the offending hand to _His_ side. "Behave. Such good boys." I snuffle quietly and burrow into the firm side, tucking my hands under the curve of the hard waist. Yes, _I_ am a good boy,_ I_ am well behaved, _I _do as I am told. "Izuru, how is training going?"

I poke my head up and smile brightly. "Very well, everything is going perfectly, Master. They'll be in fighting condition very soon." Master wanted a fighting force to match the Eleventh and, if we are careful, we can soon at least hold them back. A suicide mission to be sure but Master will not let it go on too long. Master will not let anything happen to me.

"Very good, Izuru. I knew I could count on you." His lips move over my cheek and he licks my ear. "Reward?"

A soft groan and I arch against him, touching as much of our skin together as possible. "Please." I hope _He_ is sent away, this is my reward, not _His_. But I can never ask for that, and _He_ will stay.

Big hands move over my back, bringing me in close to press my groin to Master's hip. He urges me up to straddle his hips, edging _Him_ out of the way. It's a small victory but I smile to myself and purr loudly at the pleasure of kind hands moving over my chest and stomach. My hands splay over the impossibly wide chest, thumbs just touching in the center, fingertips brushing dark nipples.

They peak under the pads of my fingers and I flick them gently before leaning in close. Pale skin shivers under my breath as I lick the tight dark nub. Swirling my tongue around, I pick up the taste of salt and the scent of cherries. A low groan and elegant fingers twist my own nipples, bringing a moan to my lips.

Firm hands move over my back and I stiffen for a second before relaxing. Nothing I can do about _Him_ touching me. Master likes it this way. But Master's hands are warm on my stomach and Master's palms flatten over my chest. I love the pleasure Master brings me, the softness of Master's touch, the way Master's breath hitches against my cheek. "I love you." Everything about Master, even Master's infatuation with _Him_.

"Sweet Izuru." Master's gentle hands glade down my back and slip between my cheeks to caress me. A soft moan and I press my hips back while leaning forward to lick at Master's neck, nuzzling behind an ear. "Such a pretty boy." Coming from Master, the hated word doesn't sound as awful as when _He_ says it.

It always sounds like a curse to be praised for my looks; such bright eyes, Izuru; such slender arms, Izuru; what elegant cheekbones, Izuru. _He_ always makes it sound as if I use my looks to get my way, as if I am weak or incompetent.

_His_ hands flutter over my skin, taunting me with my inability to refuse _Him_, with the pleasure _He_ brings me, unwilling though it may be. I can feel _Him_ pressing to my entrance, pushing me forward to straddle Master's chest, thighs spread widely. If we were alone, _He_ would take me roughly but Master always insists on oil and gentle stretching, bringing pleasure before and after.

Long fingers curl inside me as I hum, pleased at the soft tension and delicious movements. Master's hands rub over my skin, teasing shivery goose-bumps to the fore as he whispers how beautiful I am and how loved. Master's body is hard and warm under mine, a soft paleness, not like _His_ deathly white or my simple lack of color.

A final brush of oiled fingers and _His_ hand moves to my hip, pushing me until _He_ can move into position. Master's favorite as _He_ slides down the heavy cock, enveloping it fully before tugging me backwards. I go willingly, even to _Him_, because Master will be pleased to watch us together. Master groans while I wiggle back and press my hips down, moaning softly at the stretch of entry; Master loves watching us, watching _Him_ fuck me while riding Master's cock.

I let my cries be heard because Master likes them, likes to hear my pleasure. Master smiles at me, brushes my bangs back with a callused fingertip. "Izuru, precious and pretty." I blush and move my hips a little more. "Do you want your reward now?" My pace falters but _He_ forces me back into time, moving steadily between our bodies. I thought this was my reward, to touch Master and be touched, to have Master love me.

"Yes?" It's a question because I don't know the right answer to give but Master smiles at me, soft eyes loving and gentle. Warm hands move over my body, edging me forward just a little as Master's arms wrap around my waist, settling between my back and _His_ stomach. A grin that doesn't quite look like Master, that looks like someone else just for an instant, and I shiver.

_He_ laughs behind me, breath hot on my ear. "You aren't scared, are you, pretty Izuru?" My head shakes, throwing my bangs into my eyes; I will never admit to be being afraid. Not to _Him_. Laughter in my ear again, breathy and wanting.

Master just rubs my hips and eases me forward a little bit more before curling upwards. Heat licks over the head of my cock before it is covered completely. Master sucks softly, making me cry out and try to move, fighting _His_ hold on me. Sharp teeth sink into the back of my neck, a warning not to fight him.

Too soon, _His_ pace speeds up, forcing my hips to keep up. Everything feels so wonderful, hot and slick, need hot in my belly but not as hot as Master's mouth. I moan and cry, moving restlessly between them until _He_ sinks _His_ hand into my hair and jerks my head back. _His_ breath burns against my cheek, hissing in my ear. "Say it." I barely have time to draw a breath before _He_ speaks again. "Only me, you only come for me."

My eyes open, I don't remember closing them but I must have. "Yes." His mouth moves closer to my lips, tasting the words as he always does. "Only you, please!" Laughter, sharp and hard before the hand in my hair moves to my stomach and lower, cupping my balls. A firm squeeze and Master sucks harder, bringing me up and beyond the edge. _He_ follows, shivering against my back and sinking _His_ teeth into my shoulder. Master thrusts a few more times and comes with a groan.

Master's smile is always so calm and quiet in the moments after. Master's hands skim my back and brush my new bite mark. I can feel _Him_ licking Master's fingers and envy _Him_ _His_ freedom. Curling on Master's chest is my freedom, and a victory because _He_ can't now – I'm here. Soft chuckling and Master speaks. "Sweet Izuru, time to go home, time to sleep. It will be an early morning."

"Yes, Master." A long finger taps my nose and trails over my cheek.

"Ah, time to call me by name, don't you think? We must all go back to our roles, Lieutenant Kira." I duck my head and wish it could last a bit longer.

When I don't speak, he jogs me gently and I nod. "Yes, Captain Aizen." I flinch as He pulls away from me and wipes us both down. "Thank you, Captain Ichimaru." Master's eyes follow us as we dress, and he stares after us as we slip through the door. I look once more, just to see Master's smile as we walk quickly back to our own barracks.

****************************************************************

The sky lights brilliant white and I watch Master leave, carried away to the other place. I knew he would leave me, he told me so. He said it was too dangerous for me, that I wouldn't survive and should wait for him. That he would return for me. I raise my hands, fingers splayed.

Not to block out the truth, the small, beat-down truth that nags at me; the one that says he isn't coming back, for me or anything else, that he never gave a damn about me. But to cover the _Other_, the hated one who rises with Master, the one Master chose to take with him. That one who hurt Momo, though _He_ promised not to. Who went against Master's orders and hurt my friend. It can't be true, that _He_ should be loved instead of me.

Because Master loves me.

Days pass, slowly, achingly turning to weeks and months. Master has not returned. Hasn't called me to him. I wish for him, spend my days roaming the grounds, looking for a reminder of our time together, of how much he loved me. Loves me. He is merely waiting for the right moment, waiting until it is safe for me to join him.

Pitying looks follow me everywhere as I practice, training to become stronger. Surely if I can strong enough, Master will come more quickly. I will be ready to follow him and push _Him_ from his temporary position as Master's side. _He_ will be tossed aside, thrown away when it is safe for me to be with Master again. _He_ is not loved, _He_ is not precious to Master like I am.

Master loves me.

He must.


End file.
